


John & Sherlock Go to Pride

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Pride Month twentyGAYteen [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: As it says in the title, John and Sherlock participate in the London Pride Parade.





	John & Sherlock Go to Pride

“John, hurry along. We have a case! Lestrade just called,” Sherlock yelled across the flat.

“Murder?”

“No, much more interesting.”

“What is more interesting than a murder?” John asked. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I just said that. When did I start thinking murders were interesting.”

“Murder has always been fascinating, John; it’s only your sentiment that makes it distasteful.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, Sherlock. If it’s not a murder, then what is it? Where are we going?”

“We’re going to PRIDE, John!”

“For a case?” John questioned.

“...yes,” Sherlock replied uncertainly.

“And just what is this case? If I may ask?”

“... Lestrade said his team will be there representing Scotland Yard in the parade and that we can join them. And I cannot miss this opportunity to see Anderson’s face when I arrive covered in pride flags.”

“You mean when _we_ arrive covered in pride flags.”

“Yes, when _we_ arrive,” Sherlock repeated with a soft smile.

John knew this was about more than just Anderson, though he really _was_ looking forward to seeing the man’s face when he and Sherlock arrived. Anderson hadn’t been the most accepting or respectful when John and Sherlock started dating. He was a bit of a homophobe, and seeing him have to put on a happy face while marching at pride definitely made John smile. But mostly John was happy and happy to be going because he knew that Sherlock wanted to do this, wanted to celebrate.

Sherlock had apparently been planning this for a while and put a lot of thought into it. He pulled out a huge bag full of an assortment of pride gear: every flag John had ever seen - and a few he hadn’t, shirts, hats, bracelets, water bottles, socks, buttons… It looked like he had bought out an entire store.

John took a shirt that read ‘Not Straight, Not Gay, **Bisexual** ’, a pair of pink sunglasses, and a button that said ‘I <3 my lesbian sister’.

Sherlock himself took longer to get ready, as usual. But the way he looked when he was done made John think it was absolutely worth the wait. Sherlock was always bloody gorgeous and sexy, but this was something else.

***

Anderson’s face at their arrival really was priceless. But what was even more entertaining was his face when Donovan arrived with another woman.

“Hi Phillip,” she greeted him, smirking, “this is my girlfriend, Emily.”

Anderson had been rendered speechless and gaped like a fish for nearly a full minute before managing to spit out a rough “hello” in return.

Sally seemed unphased and simply smirked again and kissed Emily before wandering over to where Sherlock and John had been watching with Lestrade.

She looked Sherlock up and down and said, “nice look. I especially like the shirt. Is that a self-portrait?”

The shirt in question bore the image of a dragon, covered in glittery, rainbow scales.

“You know, Sally, I think it might be,” John replied with a laugh. Sherlock scowled at them, but it didn’t quite have the same effect while he was covered in glitter and had pride flags painted on his cheeks. John couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend’s adorable face. As they broke apart, John whispered in his ear, “ _my_ dragon”.

The next few hours were a haze of happiness, as John and Sherlock walked hand-in-hand down the streets of London, surrounded by people who cared about them and supported them, and hundreds of other happy couples out celebrating their love. John half wished he could stay in this moment forever: his hand in Sherlock’s, a smile on Sherlock’s face and his ace pride flag cape fluttering behind him in the wind. He was so utterly gorgeous, it made John’s heart almost hurt with the intensity of feeling.

John was exhausted by the time they got back home. His face was sore from smiling so much, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He and Sherlock collapsed onto the couch, practically on top of one another and opened the containers of curry they had picked up on the way. They tiredly spooned food into their mouths, pausing occasionally for a quick kiss.

“You didn’t need to pretend there was a case Sherlock. I would have gone if you had just asked me,” John said, breaking the silence. “I hope you’ll go with me next year… as my husband. Marry me, Sherlock?”

“Yes, John. Yes. We’ll go to the courthouse tomorrow,” Sherlock replied eagerly.

John laughed. “If that’s what you want. But there’s no need to rush. Right now, I just need you to come to bed with me.”

Sherlock nodded and rose, taking John’s hand. “I love you, John Watson.”


End file.
